Ord Mantell
Although not an official member-world of the Republic, Ord Mantell is the most distant world from the galactic Core to be considered a part of the Republic's territory. The Outer Rim world suffers a strange awkwardness. Too distant for the authority of the Republic to carry any real weight, but bound by colonization to remain subject to Republic law. Ord Mantell was initially established as a colony of Corellia after a series of Pirate Raids on Outer Rim transport routes. The colony was a military base from which to defend these routes, but for a time Corellia was without the naval power to staff it. During this period it was a colony in name alone, and it was subject to the same criminal influences that any other Outer Rim world would be. Recently, Ord Mantell has been conquered by Cerebra the Hutt and subjected to the most abject and senseless forms of wanton cruelty under the dominion of The Great Hutt Nation. However, after the Hutt's death and the destruction of the Brood, ownership of the planet returned to Viceroy Dash L'hnnar. =History= In this time of conflict, Ord Mantell has been often marginalized. Poised between two warring factions, it has never recovered a stable economy or maintained a ruler for long-- and because of this its people continue to suffer. In the Republic Before the Clone Wars, Corellia's navy was increasing. Under Viceroy Nash Dragen, the Corellian government began staffing its bases despite the protest of former self-appointed Senator Lask Daving. Daving attempted many times to be heard at the Senate, but his requests were denied. He pioneered the ongoing attempt to free Ord Mantell from Corellian rule, and for that he was imprisoned as a traitor by the Corellian government. Although Ord Mantell has never had an officially recognized Senator, they have traditionally had a Viceroy, elected on Corellia. Some time later, Amalfiel Daving, son of Lask Daving, sought vengeance and freedom for Ord Mantell through a terrible set of terrorists bombings on Corellia. In the light of this crisis, Ksar Antilles was elected Viceroy of Corellia and Ord Mantell. However, the Daving Crisis continued for some time, with Amalfiel and his pirate allies forcibly taking control of Ord Mantell for a long period of time. Eventually, Amalfiel was forced to flee Ord Mantell, and it was re-established as a colony of Corellia. There it remained for some time, with Viceroy Antilles vowing to free the colony as soon as it has been made financially independent. The Black Invasion Through the tenures of several Viceroy's, Ord Mantell's status as a colony did not change. New fortifications were installed, however, and Ord Mantell was made significantly more secure. However, all such measure were not enough to repel the Black Imperium's invading force at the beginning of the Clone Wars, and the Republic's defensive position were swiftly overrun in a surprise attack against the planet, lead by the Lady Admiral Euphemia Bellamy. The Blacks held Ord Mantell for a while, but it was eventually liberated by the Republic Guard under the command of Marshal Menglor. Eventually, the planet's resources were for the most part stripped, and the defenses left somewhat open; only then was Ord Mantell returned to Corellian rule. Viceroy L'hnnar The last Viceroy of Ord Mantell, Dash L'hnnar, did what he could to reinforce Ord Mantell's defenses. However, no defensive measures could deter the reaching arm of Cerebra the Hutt; at least not those that a planet of Ord Mantell's limited wealth and distant location could support. Provoked when the Republic Navy seized one of his ships, Cerebra the Hutt ordered the Brood of Zergata to invade and conquer Ord Mantell. The Great Hutt Nation Once this was accomplished, the people of Ord Mantell were subject to a cruelty the likes of which they had not imagined. If Corellia took advantage of them, and the Republic took their wealth and left them open to attack, the Brood was purposefully inflicting pain and hardship on the planet without any foreseeable gain. Among the atrocities committed by Cerebra and his men was the destruction with high-yield explosives of civilian housing and the local orphanage. For a long time, bombings and firefights raged on the streets of Ord Mantell, and though the Jedi tried to lead an uprising against the Hutts, they were unsuccessful. The Hutt armies were too well equipped, and the spirit of the Mantellians was too downtrodden from their previous occupations to have much fight left in them. Recent Events Recently, Cerebra the Hutt has destroyed the once-famous Pink Sky Casino by orbital turbolaser bombardment; he destroyed the Casino without informing its staff. On the smoldering ruins, Cerebra is busy constructing what he calls the "Hutt Dome," which is to be a little piece of Nar Shaddaa a little closer to the core. In addition, Cerebra the Hutt has made an industry of Ord Mantell's increasing orphan population, using them to produce diverse products. Finally, the Hutts have begun to encourage migration from Nar Shaddaa to Ord Mantell, in an effort to further stimulate the planet's waning economy. =Economy= In former times, almost all of the planet's economy was generated by smugglers and supplemented by the Pink Sky Casino, which drew some visitors from the Outer Rim. Since it's destruction, it remains to be seen if Hutt plans will yield new gains in the sector. =Government= As part of the Republic, Ord Mantell is under the Viceroyship of Dash L'hnnar. It currently lacks a Mayor of Worlport. Category:Planets